


【超蝙】你们Alpha的爱情真的很难懂

by LodurS



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS
Summary: 超人决定冲自己所爱的Alpha表白，而蝙蝠侠没告诉他自己是个Omega。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【超蝙】你们Alpha的爱情真的很难懂

**Author's Note:**

> 其他CP微微提及

1.  
超人感到十足的困惑：他终于下定决心在今天冲布鲁斯韦恩表白，他在星球日报请了假，露易丝莲恩祝了他好运；他请玛莎肯特邀请阿尔弗雷德潘尼沃斯到堪萨斯的肯特农场，一起烧制晚餐，期待给布鲁斯一个惊喜；他希望戴安娜帮他给布鲁斯在表白方面“吹吹风”，以免对方在面对他的告白时过于惊讶；他还特地和亚瑟库瑞换了瞭望塔排班，好让自己能得到布鲁斯独处的机会————而就在他换上制服准备出发去瞭望塔的时候，克拉克肯特的手机突然收到了一条来自于布鲁斯韦恩的信息，标题是“追求戴安娜普林斯的101法”。  
但真正的可怕之处在于他看到信息标题的第一个想法竟然不是“为什么布鲁斯见鬼地要帮我追戴安娜”而是“布鲁斯居然给我整理101法那他对我一定是真爱了”。

2.  
“布鲁斯，”早些时候，神奇女侠将蝙蝠侠独自拉到瞭望塔的监控室里，神情严肃，“超人告诉我他爱上了联盟里的一个Alpha。一个高大强壮，蓝眼黑发的Alpha。”  
“卡尔也这么向我提过。”布鲁斯一把扯下头罩，“联盟向来不提倡发展同事间的伴侣关系，而考虑到克拉克是个异常强大的Alpha，他应该在考虑伴侣方面更加谨慎一点。”  
“噢，布鲁斯，”戴安娜用手拍拍他的背表达安慰，卡尔已经告诉她自己想冲布鲁斯表白心意，但也告诉她自己始终缺乏这么做的胆量和机会。  
“别担心。我相信卡尔明白自己在做什么。”  
蝙蝠侠看起来不太信服（或者说他对爱情的态度本就如此）他后退一步，用他的蓝眼睛从头到尾打量了戴安娜一遍，表情郑重如的女儿出嫁，最终好像下了很大的决心才拉住普林斯的手：  
“戴安娜，”他说，“我祝福你们。祝你和克拉克幸福。”  
啊啊？？？”

3.  
布鲁斯一看见他踏上瞭望塔的装束就皱起眉来：“你怎么这样打扮？”  
超人低头审视自己的红靴子，钢蓝色的制服，甚至是垂在自己身后的披风，除了自己手上多拿了一束花之外，他的装束和平时没有任何不同。  
“我的装束有任何问题吗，B？”他问，突然觉得有些沮丧，被暗恋对象否定穿着可不是一个表白的好开端。  
布鲁斯瞪着他，想指责一个体贴细心的表白者在表白时应该穿着更加正式些，克拉克肯特今天也更应该穿上布鲁斯韦恩早些给他挑的那套剪裁合身的白色西装，而非普通的制服就来到瞭望塔表白。但他又忽然回忆起戴安娜普林斯在监控室里对他说的关于超人爱上一个Alpha的对话，便狠狠咬了自己地舌头。蝙蝠侠是说不清自己的感受，但当他望着戴安娜————这位亚马逊Alpha，她的信息素在战斗时可如刀剑凌厉，在平日相处时又可变得温和包容————他希望克拉克能得到最好的，也承认她会和性情温和的超人以及对方阳光般令人放松的信息素确实成为令人羡慕的一对搭配，但布鲁斯韦恩又无法完全忽略掉自己心中的酸涩感：他知道自己暗暗爱慕着克拉克，而且本想请超人今晚到庄园与他共进晚餐，但向来好客的阿尔弗雷德都“背叛”了他，称自己应约去往外地不能留在庄园给他做晚餐。  
“没有。”于是他改口，尽管对方的披风纤尘不染，布鲁斯还是习惯性地伸手整理了对方肩上的红色织物。他没必要在对方表白之前打击他的快乐与信心，无论克拉克决定爱上谁或和谁在一起，不论是Omega还是Alpha,布鲁斯韦恩都会尊重自己最亲密的朋友的选择，并且尽自己所能地帮助他表白成功。  
“那就好。”超人的神情柔软下来。他捉住了布鲁斯搭在他肩上的手，揽住他的腰把他拉到自己怀里，脸上的笑容令布鲁斯韦恩颤抖，险些把他的灵魂都抽走。  
“你愿意教教我怎么去亲吻一个Alpha吗？”  
但蝙蝠侠是一个Omega，他为了在战斗中更容易占据上风和避免麻烦选择了Alpha的身份行走于联盟和大众视野中，只有极少数，如阿尔弗雷德，迪克等人才知道这个秘密。  
他盯着卡尔越逼越近的脸，知道自己当然不能教对方如何去亲吻一个Alpha，也以为卡尔爱的是戴安娜而不是他。但他被卡尔的手臂禁锢得基本动弹不得，大脑也随着骤然加速狂奔得心跳逐渐混乱，竟迷迷糊糊想起提姆之前向他展示过得饲主强行去亲亲自己猫咪的搞笑视频并从中得到灵感————他的手伸向万能腰带，摸出一个闪光弹，往卡尔脸上砸去，在卡尔大叫着松开他时像视频里的猫咪一样弹跳出去，狂奔到机库，窜进蝙蝠机里从瞭望塔上逃走了。

4.  
史蒂夫特雷弗和戴安娜普林斯已经保持了很长时间的秘密恋情，他们的保密工作做的是如此之好，连蝙蝠侠都始终未能察觉。但作为Omega的史蒂夫在大清早从他人处辗转听说地球上最强大的Alpha想“泡”他的女朋友，还是不顾自己的行为可能引起蝙蝠侠多大的怒火，一鼓作气想办法跑到了瞭望塔上去挽回自己的尊严。他在瞭望塔的餐厅里找到了超人，但发现场面与他想象的不太一样：他的女朋友————还有联盟里成员都好心好意地围坐在超人旁边给他递纸巾，而号称地球上最强大Alpha看起来伤心欲绝完全没有要抢他女朋友的架势。  
“发生什么了？”他问到，环视了一圈。  
“蝙蝠侠拒绝了卡尔的表白，还往他脸上扔了个闪光弹跑了。”戴安娜解释。  
“你在开玩笑。”  
“蝙蝠侠真的向他扔了闪光弹。”  
“我不是说那部分，居然有人敢向蝙蝠表白？这是我今年听过最棒的笑话————噢，你们怎么都盯着我看————噢，完蛋，蝙侠蝠侠现在就在我身后对吧。”

5.  
这次克拉克逃跑了。  
蝙蝠侠在离开瞭望塔之后突然对自己的行为充满愧疚，就又折返回瞭望塔试图向超人道歉。但在他出现在史蒂夫特雷弗身后尚未能冲克拉克开口之前，超人却用超级速度离开了瞭望塔：既然布鲁斯不愿意接受他的爱做他的伴侣，他也不愿意让他们的关系变得更加复杂，如果布鲁斯想，克拉克肯特愿意永远只当他的朋友。  
他回到星球日报，刚坐下露易丝莲恩就凑了过来。“怎么样，小镇男孩？”她压低声音，“哥谭王子答应你了吗？“  
克拉克苦涩地摇摇头：“他拒绝了我的吻。”  
“我不知道对你们Alpha来说是怎么样，”身为Omega的女记者试图安抚他，“但一些Omega在恋爱关系初期会不太愿意和Alpha有亲密动作————也许你可以试试从牵他的手开始。”  
“不。B不是这样的Alpha。”超人回答，从桌上抽出一张报纸递到露易丝手中，“看，这是昨天我在战场上公主抱他时被拍下的照片，”他又翻过一页，“看这是我从他的战机中牵着他的手出来的照片，这是我把他裹在披风里的照片。我还曾经和他在孤独堡垒里共度一夜，我们之间的情感甚至得到了外星生物的认同。他愿意和我有亲密接触，他只是不爱我。”

“......” 露易丝莲恩觉得你们Alpha对爱情的定义真的很难懂。

“也许.......你可以直接试试直接向他求婚？他如果不同意你可以退一步请他和你从情侣做起。”

但克拉克在他面前认真想了想，从口袋里掏出一个戒指盒，在她面前打开，目光真诚，“我不知道，”超人说，“你觉得布鲁斯会喜欢这枚戒指吗？”

————她只是随口说说怎么真有人会在表白成功之前就买好戒指的？？？  
“我确定，甜心。”她关上戒指盒，把它重新塞回到克拉克的上衣口袋里，拍了拍他，“你们两个Alpha简直就是天生一对。

6.  
”

6.  
回到瞭望塔上。  
布鲁斯韦恩正因没能和超人说上话而大发怒火，首当其冲受难的当然是史蒂夫特雷弗。在蝙蝠侠紧逼着质问他为何出现在瞭望塔上，随机应变如他，立即反过来质问布鲁斯韦恩为何要造谣超人准备追求他的女朋友。  
“超人想追的Alpha是戴安娜普林斯怎么就见鬼地准备追你的女朋友？！”韦恩气急了。  
史蒂夫特雷弗往戴安娜普林斯身上，趾高气扬地神情甜蜜，甚至还垫着脚亲了亲亚马逊公主的脸颊：宣布：“这位天使就是我的女朋友。”  
蝙蝠侠变得更加怒不可遏，他本来就误解了超人的心思，搞得自己被心上人未恋先甩，心中郁愤，现在还被其他情侣甜甜蜜蜜地秀了一手。史蒂夫看他脸色不对，赶紧转移矛头：“冷静，蝙蝠，我们可不是唯一一对在你眼皮底下恋爱没告诉你的，也就还有绿灯和闪电，钢骨和沙赞，海王和奥姆————”  
“你的意思是，整个联盟除了我和超人之外都在恋爱，而我毫不知情。”  
“世界第一侦探的推理完全正确！”绿灯侠插嘴，“我觉得你们两个可以成立一个正义联盟分部，名字就叫‘单身者联盟’。”  
蝙蝠侠给了他一个“我看你是想瞭望塔加班假到没空和闪电约会”的残忍眼神。  
“那他怎么会说他爱上了一个Alpha。”  
所有在场的非单身人士都面带嫌弃：“你不就是那个Alpha吗！”  
在场的唯一单身人士表情诚恳，字字诚实：“不，我还真不是。”  
“可是除了你联盟里没有人单身了呀！”  
“我是说，”蝙蝠侠犹豫了一下，清了清嗓子，“我真不是个Alpha。”

7，  
现在布鲁斯发现了问题在哪里，他先是让爱上自己的超人误以为自己是个Alpha，然后再让爱上超人的自己误以为超人爱上了戴安娜，然后又因为误解拒绝了他————蝙蝠侠踩紧油门一路将蝙蝠车向庄园的方向猛飙，希望能赶快换回布鲁斯韦恩的装束赶到星球日报向克拉克做出解释。就在他心中无限后悔，满脑子都想着如何向克拉克致歉时，他即将冲入蝙蝠洞的停车位的【1】猛然撞上了坚硬无比的一块东西，就好像两块金属大声地碰撞一起。  
“什么见鬼的——”蝙蝠侠在【1】里大声抱怨起来，当车门被强行扯开的时候他抱怨得更大声了。  
（【1】车）  
千万别是克拉克在被我拒绝他之后准备统治世界，千万别是克拉克在被我拒绝之后决定统治世界。蝙蝠侠在心中默念。

他看见站在车外的克拉克肯特向他伸出手来，脸上的表情莫测。

千万别是克拉克邀请我一起统治世界，千万别是克拉克邀请我一起统治世界。蝙蝠侠在心中默念，一不小心好像还念出声被超人听见了————对方居高临下地看了他一眼。

“你想要什么？”蝙蝠侠仰起头，甚至做好了受到对方信息素压制的准备。他后悔自己没向克拉克坦诚，但他爱克拉克正如他愿意尽力弥补两人的关系  
“你想吃小甜饼吗？”只见超人将背在背后的那只手也向他伸来，上面是一盘热腾腾的饼干，“————阿尔弗雷德刚让我从堪萨斯给你带回来的小甜饼。”

8.  
最后他们都坐到了韦恩大宅的客厅里，两人都换回了平时的装束而非裹在制服里。布鲁斯韦恩蜷在沙发的一端小口小口地吃这饼干，将脸藏在文件后面装作忙于工作的样子。而克拉克在他身后绕着沙发打转：阿尔弗雷德离开庄园去了肯特农场，这栋大宅里现在只有他们两个人，如果他想挑一个时间冲布鲁斯说些令人不好意思的情话，现在是最好的时候。  
“布鲁斯——”克拉克终于开口，布鲁斯立刻放下饼干和文件盯着他，蓝眼睛灼灼发亮。这让克拉克突然紧张了起来：布鲁斯早些时候本就拒绝了他的吻，他又有哪来的信心与勇气向露易丝所建议的那样直接向他求婚呢？也许他应该让他们的关系保持原状，继续和布鲁斯做朋友，直到他们俩找到合适的伴侣。即使他们的关系不会变得更进一步，他们的关系也至少不会因为他莽撞的表白而变得更糟————万一，万一布鲁斯韦恩不喜欢像他这样的Alpha而是喜欢一个Omega或者Beta呢？  
“你在想什么，克拉克？”布鲁斯揶揄地看着他，“你的脸很红。”  
“不，不。只是，只是因为——”克拉克扫了对方的脸一眼，“你的嘴角沾上了饼干屑。”  
“你想过来吻掉他们吗？”韦恩冲他坏笑，克拉克觉得自己脸红得更加厉害，手脚都因此颤抖了起来。  
“不，我没有！听着，布鲁斯，对不起我试图吻你。”他支支吾吾地承认。  
“我也要向你道歉，克拉克。”韦恩站了起来，“我冲你撒谎了。”  
“你撒谎自己不爱我所以拒绝了我的吻？”克拉克激动起来，他拉住布鲁斯的手，想要抱住他，但想起口袋里的戒指和露易丝的建议在韦恩面前跪下去，“你愿意嫁给我吗，布鲁斯韦恩？”  
“不。”  
克拉克神色一暗，顿时觉得头晕目眩，话已出口，木已成舟，他没有收回的余地。韦恩从他头顶上俯视着他，慢吞吞地开口。  
“我撒谎告诉你我是一个Alpha，所以当你说你爱上一个黑发蓝眼的Alpha时我以为是戴安娜。我其实是一个Omega。至于婚姻，我不知道————”  
韦恩坏心眼地俯下身，向他的耳朵吹气：“你说我给你生几个漂亮的氪星混血儿怎么样？”

fin.


End file.
